A journey's end
by Fierystoryteller
Summary: After saving the world many times the legendary and mythical Pokémon gather to come up with a way to thank one trainer, Ash Ketchum. Meanwhile Ash is starting to do something we thought never see him do, growing up and becoming a Pokémon master in the process.
1. Reunion of the Pokémon

**AN: Hey everyone I know this isn't an update to my other story 'Yang's revival' but I have decided to take a small break from that story and work on this one because of a youtube video called 'SCRAPPED - Pokemon Anime Ending ft. Chuggaaconroy' by ChrisCrossMedia saying how the Pokémon anime would have ended when it was supposed to. And after Chuggaa finished telling the finale would have gone down ChrisCross asked how would we wanted to ended the anime and my exact words in the comment I left were, "** **I'm not going to write here how I would end the Pokémon anime, no I rather announce that I'll go the extra 1,000 miles and write a fan fic on how I would like to see my beloved anime from birth should end, and it would make me proud if anyone read and love the story. Keep an eye on user Fierystoryteller and story name "A journey's end" which will be uploaded sometime on March, don't expect me shipping Ash with anyone." Though I should have said 'don't expect me to pair Ash with anyone' rather than ship because of reasons, but anywho let's go to the story. Also I'm going to make speculations on Pokémon genders because using 'it' is so frustrating and very rude in my point of view, so judge me. Oh one last thing I forgot in the hall of origin any and all** **Pokémon in there will be able to speak english except those who can speak telepathically since they can talk 24/7. Now this time truly let the story begin.**

After his adventures through the Alola region we find Ash back in Kanto heading to Professor Oak's lab back in Pallet town, his home. During his adventures in the former region Ash never realized how much he owes to all of his Pokémon for giving everything they had whenever one them was traveling him trying to help him to achieve his dream of becoming a pokémon master, and for that he is ever grateful to them. There were also the Pokémon he released like Butterfree, Primeape, Pidgeot, Lapras, Squirtle, Goodra, and Greninja who he misses all dearly and is wondering how they all are right now.

"Pika?" Pikachu said trying to get its trainer's attention.

Turning to see his ever loyal friend Ash responded, "Hey Pikachu I was just thinking of our old Pokémon friends, you know like Butterfree, Squirtle, and Greninja. I miss them and I'm wondering how they're doing now."

 **Meanwhile in the hall of origin**

In said area all legendary and mythical Pokémon have come to talk about a certain particular trainer that has saved the world time and time again. And two of these Pokémon are none other than the ancestor and the father of all Pokémon Mew and Arceus respectively. Both of them were the ones to call the others to discuss on how Ash have helped them all during his journey in their home region or wherever they were when they met up when danger appeared before them and they couldn't do it without his help.

"Today we are gather here to discuss about one particular human we're all familiar with, the human known as Ash Ketchum." Said the alpha Pokémon.

"I miss Ash-khan!" yelled a confined Hoopa.

"What about Ash ?" Said the female eon Pokémon.

"You remember that trainer?' asked Mewtwo Y to Team Rocket's Mewtwo

"Yes, I still remember him especially." he responded with fondness of the memory.

"Aww yes, that trainer that helped us when Keldeo got us frozen by Kyurem." Said Virizion.

"Yeah If weren't for him Kyurem would have frozen the entire Unova region," Added Terrakion

"Or me, when Ash helped me overcome my fear and allow to learn Secret Sword." Said an over excited colt.

"Calm down Keldeo; we are in the presence of Arceus after all." Cobalion warned the youngest member of the sword of justice.

"Ok Cobalion."

With that out of the way the 'so called' Pokémon god resumed, "Yes that Ash Ketchum. As we all know he has done so much to save the world time and time again, but now that I think back when I first met the boy not all of us thanked him for what he did to us," Looking at a certain mind wiping Mewtwo, "Now I ask how do we repay what we owe this trainer who always happy to help those in trouble?"

After exchanging glances at one another a certain legendary Pokémon who traveled in a certain bag with a Pikachu clone already living there spoke up, "Lord Arceus I think I might have a brilliant idea on what to do."

When all eyes and ears (if any) were on him Arceus spoke once more, "We're listening."

 **Back in Pallet town**

Ash returned to Pallet and is heading to the professor's lab. When he got there he got his usual greeting in all 30 of his Tauros stampeding to him probably crushing a few bones (not really), then the rest of his Pokémon greeting him and checking if he was ok. When Ash was feeling fine he was thankful for his Pokémon being this loyal and friendly to him after all they've been through together, and it made him happy on how he raised and trained his Pokémon.

Getting up Ash let out his Alola Pokémon which were as follow: Decuideye, Lycanroc (Midday forme), Incenaraor, Stoutland, and Type: Null. When the new Pokémon were introduced to the old ones well needless to say they all got along very well pretty quickly.

Speaking up, Ash caught the attention of his Pokémon he said to them, "I wanted to say a few things to you before we go to our next adventure. All of you have fought to the best of you abilities for and some of you trained so hard to get where you are, and for that I can't be more thankful."

Some of the more emotional Pokémon started cry, but Ash still had more to say, "Some of you belonged to other trainers that have mistreated you," looking at Infernape, Charizard, Pignite, and Snivy, "while some of you decided to come along with me," this time looking at Oshawott, Hawlucha, Noivern, and Decuideye, "and together we became stronger, we were happy when we won a battle, and we grew from each loss. Those moments are the times I treasure most, because I realised on way back here that a Pokémon master isn't about beating and becoming the best, it's about treating and raising your Pokémon in a way so kind that you see them as family and they to you."

Saying that some of the more matured Pokémon started to let loose a few tears, as they were happy to know their trainer not only cares about them, but also sees them as family and if thankful for all they've to help him to achieve his dream.

"And I like to thank a few certain Pokémon aren't here today, but they still need to be recognized by all of us. And those Pokémon are Lapras who last I saw was leading a school of Laprises, Butterfree who I released so he could have babies with another one of a kind Butterfree, Squirtle my first water-type who is fighting fires with the Squirt squad, Goodra who is back at his real home with his other friends in the wetlands, Pidgeot who is hopefully protecting the Pidgeys nearby, Primeape who's defending his title as P1 champion, and finally to those of who were there in Kalos let's give the biggest thanks to Greninja who is helping Zygarde (A.K.A. Squishy) destroy the remains of the giant rock's monster and was the one Pokémon who showed me this when I was having trouble winning and not having fun for that I thank him the most." Ash added not wanting to forget Pokémon who taught him thing that will be remembered always.

'I hope you all are ok.' Wishing for the best for the released and in training Pokémon.

"Hello again Ash" Said a voice behind Ash.

"Who's there?" And as he turned around he came face to face with, "Squishy!?"

"Yes Ash it is I the Zygarde core you know as Squishy." Said the red Zygarde core.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked the order Pokémon curiously.

"Oh we came over to say hello." Squishy said with a smirk on his face (if he had a mouth).

"We?" Ash asked dazedly as he turned around shocked see some of the other legendary and mythical Pokémon.

Too shocked to reply Arceus spoke first, "Hello Ash remember me?"

And that's when Ash fainted and fell to the ground.

"No worry I got this." Said Darkrai who was planning to scare Ash awake.

 **Inside of Ash's dream**

'Where am I?' Ash said in his mind not knowing how bad things were going to get.

"You are the worst trainer ever. Why in the world did I ever had a _continental crush_ on you?" Said a honey blonde girl we all know.

"Huh, Serena? What are you talking about?"

"She's right you didn't even win most of the badges here in Kanto." Said the old fiery redhead

"Misty?!"

"Yeah you couldn't even defeat a trainer who had two super rare Pokémon in his team." Said the bluenette with a morning name.

"Dawn!?"

"Heck the first time you faced my father you lost with your level 100 Pikachu." Said the girl who we won't see until 40 days from the day I upload this.

"May?!"

"Yeah like I always said," said a giant monstrous version of Iris, "you're such a little kid!" And as she said that she tried to crush Ash with her enormous hands.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Screamed Ash as he ran from his life.

 **Back in the real world**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ash still screamed after waking up from that terrible nightmare Darkrai intentionally gave him.

"Latias ." Said Latias as she, like the others, was happy to see him.

To calm Ash down Meloetta sang one her songs to calm the trainer who saved her from Team Rocket's plans.

"Aaaaaaaahhh. That song never fails to put me in a calm you Meloetta." Ash said now calmed down.

And with that Oshawott came flowers in his hands and…

 **...farts in his eyes.**

Wade what are you doing?

 **Adding a lot of spice to this excuse of a fanfic. Now if you excuse me I have more jokes to insert.**

Oh no you don't! _Ryuujin no ken wo kurae_!

 **Death get ready because daddy got a sweet tooth tonight. Ugh.**

Sorry about that Deadpool comes and goes as he pleases. But you gotta admit that was kind of funny, haha, farts in his eyes, eh classic.

Any ways with 'hearts' in his eyes Oshawott tried to woo Meloetta as he still has feelings for her. Approaching his target, Oshawott thought can go wrong, not noticing a vine whip in front of him from a certain grass snake. Next thing we know Oshawott trips and falls destroying the flowers in the process.

"Osha! Osha Oshawott?!" He yelled at Snivy, knowing it was her vines that tripped him.

"Snivy Snivy Sni Snivy Sni Snivy Snivy Sni Snivy, Snivy Sni!" Snivy said annoyed.

"Osha." Now realizing why no girl ever reciprocated his feelings.

"Snivy, Sni Snivy." She whispered this time.

"Wott?" Oshawott said ever so confused.

"Snivy!" Trying to convince the otter she said nothing.

"Mew, Mew Mew." Mew admired from afar.

"Tini." Said Victini.

 **Back with Ash and Arceus**

Arceus look at the trainer and said to him, "Ash Ketchum on the behalf of all the legendary and mythical Pokémon you have helped we thank you with two gifts from our behalf."

And that's when some of the absent Pokémon showed along with other familiar faces that we haven't seen in years or in recent times.

"Free." Ash turned around to see it his Butterfree still wearing that scarf Brock gave it.

"Primeape!" Yelled Primeape, Waving its hands while wearing the P1 Champion belt.

"Hold still we're almost there." Said the original Mewtwo carrying Lapras with his psychic powers.

"Geot." Coming in fast was Pidgeot who avoided capture and protected the Pidgeys of route 1.

"Alléhooparing!" Said Hoppa; appearing from one of its portals riding a motorcycle with a side car, and in said side car was none other than Squirtle wearing it's signature sunglasses.

"Squirtle?"

"Goodra!" Goodra said as it came to slime up Ash's clothes with it's hug.

"Hello again young Ash." Said Z2 in it's 50% forme.

And on top of Z2 was a presence Ash could have sworn felt in Alola when the Ultra Beast attacked. Then out of nowhere a Water Shuriken was aimed at Ash, who dodged out of the way. The one who threw the shuriken was Greninja in its Ash-Greninja forme.

"Ja Greninja?" Greninja said happily not seeing it's trainer for who know how long a time.

"It's nice to see you too Greninja. Man do I have a lot to tell you all." He said speaking to his old Pokémon he hasn't seen in a for sometime.

"Yes, I know you miss them and you have a lot of catching up to do, but we have a second surprise for you courtesy of Zygarde here." Zekrom said referring to Squishy.

"Really? What is it?" Ash asked with excitement in his eyes

And all the legendary/mythical Pokémon, who can speak, said at once, "You have the honor to battling all us!"

"WHAT!?" Yelled Ash unable to believe what he just heard.

This time Lugia repeated what they said "We said that you have the honor battling all of us. One at a time of course."

"OH! MY! ARCEUS!" Ash was more excited than Pikachu using one the five Z-moves it can use.

"Meloetta Meloetta Meloetta." Stated Meloetta.

"I say you should, besides ladies first right?" Cobalion said being chivalrous as ever.

Getting ready for battle Ash already knew which Pokémon he be using, "Alright by me, Oshawott I choose you."

"WOTT!?" Oshawott was unable to believe that out all of the Pokémon Ash has it had to be him against her.

"Osha Osh Oshawott!"

"Come on Oshawott I know you can do this." Ash trying to inspire Oshawott to battle.

"Snivy Snivy Sni Snivy Snivy Snivy." Said Snivy knowing this would hurt Oshawott's pride.

Annoyed of what Snivy just said, Oshawott pulled out his scalchop ready to battle, "Osha, Oshawott!"

Using Relic Song to change from Aria forme to Pirouette; Meloetta was also ready.

 **AN: Okay I think I'll stop here, a perfect cliffhanging spot if I do say so myself. Who do you think is going to win this battle Meloetta or Oshawott? Will Snivy get Oshawott's hea... I mean attention? Will Ash capture some of his old Pokémon and probably a legendary/mythical? What do you think so far? What would suggest should happen? What are the Pokémon saying? Well to find out one of the answer you must answer the following question:**

 **Name three fire fighters.**

 **Be careful because there is only three correct answer and they can only be found at the beginning and at the end, especially the end. First one to answer correctly will get the translations, but if no one does then it will remain a mystery. You have 'till the end of the month before I chose the winner.**

 **Fierystoryteller signing off.**


	2. Autism awareness day

**Happy April 2nd to everyone and anyone who reads this, and to any fans of 'Red vs Blue' today is a good day to be alive. But in all seriousness I'm here to talk to you about something serious and personal about myself, I have autism. And right now I bet you're thinking why am I telling you this, well because April 2nd is 'Autism awareness day' so I decided to dedicate this update to my stories to let you all know and explain as much as I can what Autism is. When people think of autism they think 'oh that's a mental problem/disability, right?' Well hate to break it to you but it is not, it is a neurological one (disability of the brain). To explain I saw this YouTube video by Lockstin & Gnoggin that briefly explained that the Smash Bros. franchise is about a boy living with autism, and the reason he speculates said boy is a boy is because most people, 4 out of 5, who have autism are males. After that he explains that autism does something to the brain, to elaborate what I mean take computers today they have cables that organized meanwhile someone with autism brain is an unorganized mess of cables that is functional with a few side effects. Now to explain some of these symptoms that I myself have dealt with are a want to have people around me, but at the same time I don't. This is mostly done because of my memories of elementary school not being nice to me and also people who I thought were my friends left me, and it only got worse in middle school. Another thing is some involuntary hand twitching and for my example of this I am going to use the video's example and use Crazy Hand as my example, in the game you see he attacks randomly and unpredictably well that is something close/similar what autism's 'Crazy Hand' is the effects are different for everyone, mine is when I'm nervous or angered that my hand twitches and I make a fist only when angry. Another thing you should know is that not everyone has the same amount symptoms as everyone else or in the same degree as them so meaning the symptoms of others may vary. Well I can't say much more about autism mostly because I didn't put much work on my part to understand what it is I do recommend that you see that video yourselves. Until next time my readers and followers I will see you next time, Fierystoryteller out.**


	3. Song of the heart

**AN: Hello my fellow readers this is just to get one thing straight this battle against the legendary/mythical Pokémon. First, if a Pokémon were too faint, Ash can't use it anytime again afterward. Second, he can't switch his during the battle only after he has defeated the legendary/mythical Pokémon or the active party member has fainted. Third, all of his Pokémon, current team, released, or out of the party, can join the challenge since they're in Oak's lab. Fourth, he can't capture any of the Pokémon he defeats unless they give their permission. Fifth he can't use that legendary/mythical Pokémon when he captures them. And sixth, Pokémon who have battle can't heal unless it's ability allows it so, but it can rest before fighting again. Ok now that the rules are said time to jump into the story.**

 **In Professor Oak's lab**

Ash agreed challenged to a battle by all the legendary and mythical Pokémon, and the first one he faces is Meloetta. And out of all his Pokémon, he chose Oshawott, the only one who doesn't want to battle that particular Pokémon, but this is my story, and I have a reason for this. Anyway, Meloetta was already in its Pirouette form ready for the battle that was about to begin.

Oshawott then started to have second thoughts "Osha Oshawott! Osha Osha-wott, Oshawott Oshawott Oshawott Oshawott Oshawott."

"Come on Oshawott; I choose you because you're one the few Pokémon that need to grow up and become stronger because I know you have potential to become better than you are." Ash encouraged his active Pokémon to battle.

And then Snivy intervened once more, "Snivy snivy, Snivy-vy Snivy Snivy. Snivy Snivy Snivy-vy, Snivy Sni-Sni Snivy Snivy Snivy-Sni Sni-Snivy-Sni Snivy-Sni. Sni Sni Sni Sni-vy-vy, Sni Snivy."

The sea otter's heart is pleased with his fellow starter touching words. So with those words in mind, Oshawott went to the battlefield ready.

When both sides were prepared Arceus announced the fight to begin, "Then let the battle between Oshawott and Meloetta begin!"

Without a second thought, Ash called for an attack, "Use Aqua Jet!"

Oshawott wasted no time launching itself in a stream of water heading towards its opponent. Meloetta, on the other hand, waited for the otter to get close and gracefully dodged like the dancer she was and countered with Close Combat. While seeing his Pokémon getting countered, Ash came up with a plan for this kind of situation.

"Oshawott; spin use Hydro Pump to get out of there!" Ash commanded trusting in his Unova companion.

And on cue, the otter went from taking a beating to spinning and countering Meloetta's counter with the good old counter shield.

"Bui, Bui Bui Bui!" Exclaimed Buizel.

"Infern, Infernape." Infernape agreed with his Sinnoh companion.

"Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui-Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui, Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui-Bui Bui-Bui-Bui!"

"Infern,In-fernape Infern-ape Infernape."

"Bui Bui-Bui."

 **Meanwhile on the battlefield**

Meloetta is impressed how Ash managed to find a way to strike back when she countered their first attack, and more importantly, how Oshawott reacted to the command its trainer's command.

"Etta, Meloetta Mel Meloetta Meloetta Mel etta." Complimented Meloetta.

Oshawott blushed a little, "Wott; Osha Oshawott."

In the background, Snivy didn't like the scene before her, 'Snivy Snivy-Sni Sni Sni-Snivy Snivy Sni Snivy.'

Ash then came up with a risky move that could backfire on both of them, but it's worth the risk, "Oshawott, use Aqua Jet once more!"

"Wott?" Exclaimed Oshawott surprised at the order

"Just do it."

Trusting Ash, the water starter used the move waiting for the rest of the plan. While he was approaching his opponent, Meloetta was ready to counter.

"Now close your eyes and go where I tell you."

Seeing what the plan was, Oshawott closed his eyes and got off track. Surprised at the scheme pirouette form of the Melody Pokémon kept her defenses and not drop her guard.

"Now go left!"

Turning to his left Oshawott was on course to hit Meloetta who was still on her defensive side. As soon the otter got close enough, Meloetta was about to strike.

Then Ash gave another command, "Go up," and Oshawott did narrowly dodging the hit, "then spin downwards."

Oshawott did it, and Meloetta got caught and tired thanks to Close Combat lowering her defenses. So she switched tactics by returning to her Aria forme where Special Attack was its strongest and unleashed a Hyper Voice so high it pushed back Oshawott.

Said Pokémon was also feeling worn out that he barely had any strength in him. Ash noticed this too but saw blue aura surrounding Oshawott and immediately knew what was going on. Putting his Waterium Z on his Z-ring, he was ready for a last ditch effort.

Getting his Pokémon's attention, Ash said, "Do what I do Oshawott and trust in our bond."

Oshawott saw Ash performing the movements of the Z-move and copied the same in time with Ash's. When they finished the dance, Oshawott felt the Z-Power coursing through him and knew what to do. Pulling out his scalchop, he performed Razor Shell and felt the Z-Power enter it and transformed its original attack into a stronger one.

"Go Hydro Vortex!"

Unleashing the Z-move Oshawott felt this move become stronger than he can manage, and that is when he realized that his ability: Torrent was active. Meloetta could feel the power of the move and with all her psychic power used the move of the same name to stop the attack. It was a battle of wills the two moves collided against each other, Oshawott trying to proceed while Meloetta is pushing back. In the end, Oshawott who took a big beating in the beginning just handle it anymore and gave out in which Meloetta knocked it out.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, Meloetta wins." Announced Arceus

"Oshawott!" Ash screamed as he ran to his Pokémon, "You did your best, and I couldn't be any prouder."

Snivy walked towards the unconscious otter and said, "Snivy Sni, Snivy Snivy Sni." Afterward, she kissed his forehead and turned to Ash.

He saw Snivy eager to battle, "So, you want to go?"

"Snivy" She replied.

"Ok Snivy, I choose you!"

"Let the battle commence." Announced Arceus

"Use Leaf Blade."

And as soon Snivy heard the command she swiftly approached Meloetta and hit its head. Meloetta then transformed back to its Pirouette forme and attacked with a weaker Hyper Voice. Snivy dodged the attack as she filled with motivation to win this for Ash, herself, and most importantly, for Oshawott.

And that when it happened a glow surrounding Snivy as her shape was changing. Her back grew longer as leaves bloomed out of it, while her arms grew shorter than a stub, and her collar became longer as well. Then the light faded out revealing Snivy has evolved into Servine.

Pulling out his newest Pokédex, Ash scanned His Servine, "Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadow of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques."

Now excited, Ash was happy for his grass snake, "Wow Servine you finally evolved and got a new move."

"Servine Servine Servine Servine." She commented on her evolution.

"Servine, Servine Ser Servine." She said facing her opponent.

"Etta." Said Meloetta

Ready to finish this Ash was eager to use the new move, "Servine use Grass Pledge!"

Unleashing said move Servine aimed it a Meloetta who tried to tank it but failed.

"Now finish this with Vine Whip."

And with a fury of Vine Whips Servine hit the melody Pokémon rapidly that she couldn't dodge. And after one last powerful Vine Whip, Meloetta fainted while Servine held her head up high.

Arceus then announced the winner, "Meloetta is unable to battle, Servine wins."

"Way to go Servine we won thanks to you," Ash said proudly of Servine in both of her victory and evolution.

"Osha, Oshawott." A voice said behind her.

She then turned to see, "Servine Ser Servine? Ser?"

"Oshawott Osha Oshawott Osha-wott, O-sha-wott. Oshawott Osha Osha-wott Osha Oshawott Osha Oshawott O-sha Oshawott. Osha Osha-wott Oshawott Osha-wott Oshawott."

"Ser, Ser Servine."

"Osha, wott?"

"Servine Ser Servine Ser-vine Ser-vine Ser Ser Servine."

'Ser Ser Servine Servine Ser-vine.' Servine thought with doubt in her mind

She turned around ready to leave and rest before Ash next battle. That's when Oshawott stopped her.

"Osha Osh-Oshawott," Oshawott said trying to call out to her.

She turns to face him once, "Ser Serv..."

Servine was cut off by Oshawott pressing his lips upon hers. It would be an understatement to say that Servine was shocked by the sudden jester Oshawott. The kiss itself was gentle, but the emotions between the two could are showing.

It lasted for a minute until...

 ***Slap***

...Servine slapped him.

Both pleased and angered, Servine asked, "Ser Ser Servine Ser Servine!?"

Oshawott smiled and replied with, "Osha Osha-wott Oshawott Osha Osha-wott," at this Servine blushed, "Osha O-sha-wott."

"Ser Servine, Servine Ser Servine." Servine said nervously blushing

"Osha Oshawott. Osha Oshawott Oshawott Osha Oshawott; Osha Oshawott Osha-wott wott Oshawott Osha-wott; Osha, Osha Oshawott. Osha Osha Oshawott, Osha Osha Oshawott Osha Oshawott, Osha Oshawott Osha-wott Osha Oshawott."

With her heart beating faster with joy, Servine cried at Oshawott's words. "Servine, Serv Servine Ser Servine."

And once again they resume kissing while on our side Dean Martin's 'Everybody Loves Somebody.'

"Congratulations you two."

...until Ash ruined the moment.

"SER!/OSHA!" Both Pokémon yelled angrily at their trainer.

"What I haven't been so happy about one of my Pokémon getting together with another since Butterfree, let alone two."

"Free, free free free free free free free free-free free." Said the Butterfly Pokémon in question.

"Ash Ketchem."

Ash turned around to see three of the four Swords of Justice, those members being Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, the original members of the group.

"Fight the three of us in a triple battle." Cobalion demanded.

"Yeah, that battle Meloetta has us wondering what you and your Pokémon can do against us." An excited Terrakion

"So choose your three Pokémon that'll fight us." Said Virizion.

Ash didn't waste any time and chose...

 **AN: And it's time for a cliffhanger. And in the first chapter, I asked who were three fire fighters, and the answer was Blaziken, Infernape, and Emboar as they are fire/fighting types and they are the final evolution of the fire regional starter Pokémon. But I have to give some credit to a guest commenter called 'Guess' who at least tried and came up with a lot of incorrect ideas, as I said this story was about how I think the anime should end permanently. But don't get me wrong your thoughts are great, they just aren't my way on how the anime should end forever, though good guess on the evolution and the starter crush. And just for that, I will give you the translation of what the Pokémon said outside by giving me a way to send it to you. Also, the reason I haven't been updating is that I have a job that needs me a lot and makes me work outside most of the time, making me tired when I get back home. And now for this chapters translation to get them the answer this**

 **Who will fight the Swords of Justice?**

 **Hint: the three Pokémon are from the same region.**

 **You have until August 22 to give me your answers and as always first to answer correctly wins.**

 **Until then Fierystoryteller singing out.**

 **P.S. Thank you Cutesaralisa for telling me about the coding error. Lo agradezco,**


End file.
